


Условности

by Twinkle_star



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Стива всегда ужасно раздражали все условности, связанные с полом. Альфа, омега, бета — да какая разница?!





	Условности

Стива всегда ужасно раздражали условности, связанные с полом. Альфа, омега, бета — да какая разница?! Нет, конечно, он понимал, что разница есть. Но зачем её искусственно подчеркивать, зачем ограничивать себя из каких-то нелепых соображений вроде: «Так не положено»? Когда он рвался в армию, все смотрели на него с улыбкой: «Глупая омежка, тебе нечего делать на фронте, там не до любовных утех». Словно омеги созданы только для развлечений. Почему, собственно, он не может послужить своей стране?

К счастью, Эрскин считал так же. Ну, или почти так же. Его сыворотка не только сделала Стива сильнее, она превратила его в альфу. По крайней мере, он теперь выглядел как альфа, пах как альфа, вёл себя как альфа. Из-за всего этого Стив чувствовал себя обманщиком — он-то по-прежнему ощущал себя омегой.

Но быть альфой, как ни крути, оказалось гораздо проще. Ни тебе сальных взглядов, ни предложений прогуляться при луне в укромное местечко — о, в том районе, где вырос Стив, таких мест было предостаточно, — ни попыток взять силой. А даже если бы они и были... Это раньше Стива спасало то, что Баки, его верный друг Баки, приходил на выручку, теперь же нужды в этом не было. Он сам мог с легкостью поставить обидчика на место. Или размазать по стене — по желанию. Зато были другие границы. Альфе, как оказалось, тоже много чего нельзя. Как минимум, влюбляться в другого альфу — это же светопреставление, крушение основ и всё в таком духе. Влюбленность Капитана Америки в Пегги Картер шокировала общественность. Останься он в живых, простили бы ему роман с ней? Или даже военные подвиги не послужили бы ему щитом?

Стив не знал. 

Он очнулся семьдесят лет спустя в совершенно другом мире. С удивлением Стив выяснил, что мысли, которые в его время считались бредом — что все три пола равны, — стали государственной политикой. Что теперь можно быть кем угодно, вести себя как угодно, любить кого угодно. И он решительно не понимал, как в этом новом свободном мире можно самостоятельно загонять себя в рамки. 

Вот почему с самой первой встречи Тони Старк вызвал у него такую неприязнь. Старк был альфой до мозга костей. Рисовался, распускал перья, всем вокруг доказывал, что он лучший. Всегда и во всем. Он трахал все, что движется, отпускал сальные шуточки и кичился своими сексуальными подвигами, выставляя их напоказ. Стив ненавидел таких, как Тони Старк.

И еще — он цеплялся к Стиву. Постоянно пытался нарваться на ссору, разжечь в нем дух соперничества. Конечно, ведь Старк был уверен, что имеет дело с альфой. А двум альфам, как известно, не ужиться на одной территории, откройте учебник биологии. Да бога ради! На дворе двадцать первый век, неужели обязательно слепо следовать своим инстинктам, неужели гениальный мозг Старка не способен справиться с гормонами?! Позже Стив сумел разглядеть за этой маской настоящего Тони — слишком ранимого, слишком уязвимого для альфы — и совершенно перестал понимать его мотивы. Это семьдесят лет назад Тони пришлось бы прятаться, притворяться, хотел он того или нет. Но сейчас-то можно быть собой, так почему?..

В какой момент раздражение сменилось сочувствием, Стив не знал. И когда оно переросло во что-то большее — тоже.

Просто обнаружил однажды, что прижимает Тони к стене и целует. И тот — что самое удивительное — отвечает. 

Но длилось это очень недолго. Тони оттолкнул его, посмотрел бешеными глазами, вывернулся как угорь из объятий — «Ничего не выйдет, Роджерс» — и испарился. Сбежал, спрятался в мастерской, заблокировал доступ и появился лишь три дня спустя с синяками под глазами и новыми стрелами для Клинта. И снова исчез.

Ну ещё бы. Ведь альфа не может быть с альфой. Разве мог Тони-я-на-сто-процентов-альфа-Старк позволить себе что-то подобное? Одна мысль об этом приводила Стива в бешенство. Ну как можно быть таким... упёртым? Логика подсказывала, что стоит послать все к черту, не хочет — не надо. И будь это просто влечение, Стив так бы и поступил. Но это — другое. Стив ещё боялся назвать это чувство, но уже узнал его. Однажды он потерял человека, которого любил, — тогда между ними встали льды, а потом ещё и годы. Теперь же между ним и Тони стояли лишь условности. И Стив не собирался позволить им разрушить свою жизнь. И жизнь Тони.

Ведь тот ответил на поцелуй, да ещё и как. То, с каким отчаянием, с какой страстью Тони целовал Стива, говорило само за себя. Он считал, что между ними — нерушимая преграда. И он ошибался.

Но сказать ему об этом было решительно невозможно. Тони избегал Стива всеми доступными способами. Проще говоря, запирался в мастерской, кажется, даже спал там. Если вообще спал. 

Спустя две недели Стив начал подозревать, что больше никогда в жизни не увидит Тони. Если только не случится какой-нибудь конец света, который им поневоле придется разгребать вместе. Кажется, он уже начал мечтать о том, чтобы на Нью-Йорк снова напали инопланетяне. А потом просто и буднично столкнулся с Тони в кухне рано утром. Тот наливал себе кофе и выглядел... Паршиво он выглядел, надо признать. Но Стив всё равно обрадовался.

— Тони, — мягко позвал он, словно ненароком преграждая выход из кухни, — надо поговорить.

Наградив его мрачным взглядом, Тони сделал большой глоток из кружки и — о чудо! — не стал возражать. Они сели рядом на диван, Стив облизал враз пересохшие губы, открыл было рот… Он столько раз представлял этот момент, проговаривал в голове разные варианты, а теперь все заготовленные речи куда-то делись.

— Тони, — только и выдавил он из себя. — Я омега.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулся тот. — Читал твое досье, так что это не новость.

Стив перестал что-либо понимать.

— Тогда почему, Тони?

Тот болезненно скривился, но не стал делать вид, словно не понимает, о чём речь.

— Ты повёлся на альфу, Стив, я понимаю, природа, все такое, — Тони вцепился в кружку с кофе, словно в спасательный круг. — Только ты ошибся. Я не альфа.

То, что он говорил потом, никак не укладывалось у Стива в голове. Говард так хотел ребенка, наследника, непременно альфу — он так и не смог смириться с тем, что Тони оказался омегой. Всю свою жизнь Тони пытался доказать, что это не делает его хуже, что он всё равно может вести себя как альфа, что это ничего не меняет. В конце концов у него это получилось.

— Вот это, — Тони постучал себя по слабо светящемуся через одежду реактору, — одно время убивало меня. Не вышло, как видишь, я слишком живучий тип, но без последствий не прошло. 

По его словам получалось, что излучение от палладия частично повлияло на его гормоны. Тони больше не был омегой, по крайней мере, внешне. У него не было течек, он даже пах как альфа — Говард был бы доволен, жаль, не дожил.

— Как ни крути, — подытожил Тони, — на самом деле я всё равно омега. А тебе нужен альфа.

— Мне нужен ты, — ответил Стив, отобрал у него кружку и поставил на пол.

На губах у Тони всё ещё был вкус кофе, и Стиву показалось, что это — вкус надежды.


End file.
